Candy, and a deal
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: Becky,and Mark take Harris trick or treating and find out something interesting about DJ.


Mark sighed as him and David stood back and watched the conners move around the house. After practically becoming family with them,five years ago the brothers have learned that Halloween is the Holiday that is the utmost of importance to them. Or that just the way Becky told them, Mark glances at the fake plastic fangs that Mrs. Conner threw at him.

He decided not to put them in,Becky complained after she tried to kiss him. In which he completely agreed, not being able to kiss his wife is only thing he didn't want some stupid fangs to get in the way of.

After Roseanne made some snide comments at him about him trying to help them set up their haunted house, he decided to just hang out in the back with David.

"What are you supposed to be again Davo?"

"A lamb, since we decided to dress up Harris as little bo peep."

"Lamb. Baaa"

"Well… looks like little bo peep is looking for her lamb." Both brothers looked down at the small curly haired toddler clingy to David's legs. David smiles crouching down, and picked up Harris in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? Mommy said she was going to be watching you?"

Harris simply blinked, smiled and patted her father's face with her hands. "Bored."

"Seriously Darlene, she's your daughter, I would expect you to keep a better eye on her." The blonde snapped at her sister, while letting out a sigh of relief. Harris seemed to have found her way to Mark, and David.

"Well don't you look very dashing." Becky mused, as she walked over to Mark. Smirking at Becky's comment Mark curled an arm around her waist.

"Dashing, huh." Mark softly whispered against Becky's lips cupping her chin.

"Yes, a very dashing vampire..or pirate hunny, ….."

Sadly their little moment was interrupted, by one Roseanne Conner, "The two of you can save the blood sucking for later!"

Becky patted Mark's back affectionately,while Mark softly whined her name against her neck. pecking his lips, "later Big guy, once were home."

Turning Becky in his arms, he simply kissed the top of head, "Right, Becks."

"Uncle Mark,...Aunt Becky."

Both of them turned their heads to the right to see Harris holding her arms out towards them, as David held her outwards towards Becky.

The blonde smiled gladly accepting her niece, as Harris laid her head against her shoulder, while Mark poked Harris's cheek earning giggles from the three year old. To anybody passing by Becky, Mark, and Harris would look like a very loving family, two parents with their daughter celebrating their third Halloween together. But those who knew the Conners and Healys would know that Harris isn't Becky and Mark's, but Darlene and David's.

Dan walked out towards the kids, "Darlene, you and David should take Harris around the block to trick, or treat. Becky and Mark can help us finish setting up."

"What's the rat going to do?"

"DJ already left to hang out with his friends,Either way go."

"I rather stay and help, then go around watching little kids ask for Candy. David can take Harris." Darlene pointed out, while Becky, Mark, and David noticed the change in Dan's expression.

David, noticed Mark looking at him, almost as if asking him if he's really okay with what Darlene just said. Taking a deep breath, and straightening his posture, "Can we talk, Darlene in private...please."

Darlene rolled her eyes, "fine."

Becky watched as Darlene and David walked back into the house, she knew they were having problems. David told Mark a couple of weeks back. Looking down at Harris who seemed to have found messing with the little bonnet on her head smiles as she softly grabbed Harris's hand , "How about me and your uncle take you around the neighborhood? How does that sound."

All she got in response was a smile and a very happy "uh huh."

"I'm gonna take that as a yes, Becky." Mark chimed in, kissing Becky's temple.

Dan simply watched his oldest, as he can faintly hear Darlene yelling about something to David. He didn't care who took Harris trick,or treating as long as his granddaughter enjoyed Halloween this year.

"BECCKKY!"

Mark felt his eyebrow twitch, he has been married to Becky for 7 years now, got use to the little snide remarks sometimes thrown his way by Darlene, but he will never be Abel to not get irritated with the way Roseanne screams to get the attention of Becky.

Dan, shakes his head and motions for Becky, and Mark to get going with Harris who is holding onto both of their hands.

"Candy, Candy,Candy!"

Mark smiled as Harris kept shouting the word over and over again. The little bucket that Becky had in her hand was full. Their niece who was usual quite, was having the time of her life right now. They plan on going to four more houses then call it a night. One reason being Darlene and David worried a lot when they kept Harris out with them. Even though Harris seemed to want to spend time with them whenever they would visit.

Mark picked up Harris and spun her around a bit before being chastised by Becky,

"Babe, she ate about two handfuls of Candy."

Both Mark and Harris pouted at Becky,while Becky smiles, unfolding the jacket of Mark's pirate costume. Passing it to Mark to cover Harris. While she Hooked her arm around his right bicep leaning her head against his shoulder.

Becky blinked, when they made it to the front porch of the house, "DJ?" Her little brother turned on his heel, the blonde couldn't help but smile when she saw DJ's face going red. Raising her hand she waved "Hi Geena." The girl waved back excusing her herself going back into her house.

"I thought Ninjas are supposed to be silent." Mark jokes as DJ glares at him.

DJ groaned inwardly as he shuffled over to Becky, and Mark. Handing Harris the candy Geena's parents gave him for her.

"Your not going to tell Mom and Dad right. Becky?"

Mark chuckled noticing DJ's voice cracked, while he placed his arm around Becky's shoulders.

Harris now in her uncle DJ's arms pointed to a house, "Candy," scrunching her nose, as Her Uncle Mark tapped her nose.

"Sorry, kiddo. You got enough Candy tonight."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"You wouldn't help me beat up some kids, when I asked you to, but you will argue with a three year old." DJ deadpanned, as he pulled his hand away from Harris's candy bucket.

Mark rolled his eyes, "I never went around beating up kids Deej, besides that was your problem to handle." Reminding his brother in law as Becky shot DJ a look.

"You know DJ, now I think I will tell Mom and Dad you were with Geena instead of your friends like you said.'

DJ, frowned before grinning, "You tell mom and Dad that. I'll tell them about the times Mark would come over when you would be babysitting me and how you guys would be upstairs most of the time."

Becky's face flushed, while Mark coughed, okay so maybe they would be upstairs, but they never did anything other than make-out, and maybe Mark left his jacket behind once or twice...okay four times. Becky shook her head, DJ was trying to change the subject.

"Fine I won't tell mom and dad, you little rat ... but how come your keeping your relationship with Geena a secret?"

"Oh that's because Geena's dad doesn't really like mom."

Becky and Mark glanced at each other, not bothering to ask why Geena's dad didn't like Roseanne. It was understandable, Becky knew her, Darlene, and DJ sometimes got fed up with their mother's controlling behavior.

Mark opened the back door for them, taking Harris from DJ as the teenager shook his head and muttered something about Sisters as he headed up stairs.

Sitting down as Becky places her hands on his shoulders. Leaning his head to nuzzle Becky's arm.

"Can't believe she knocked out that quick."

"Might be because of her little sugar rush she had earlier."

"Mmhmm."

Harris was in David's arms asleep, Mark smiles at his little brother, while David simply mouthed that he will call him tomorrow to talk.

"So ...What does Goldilocks what to do now?" Mark softly muttered against her hair, after getting Harris and DJ back saying Goodbye to Darlene,David, and her parents. They left home for some much needed time to themselves.

Becky shook her head as she turned around and placed her arms around Mark's neck. "Sleep." She nuzzled her head underneath his chin, while she can feel Mark undo the top buttons of her Goldilocks costume, helping her get it off. As Mark took off his pirate costume, and handed Becky his sleep shirt.

Once they both were ready to go to bed, Mark reached over and turned off the lamp. Softly whispering love you into Becky's hair, As she placed his hand around her waist, spooning closer to each other.

"My Goldilocks."

"Hunny, sleep."

'No."

Becky opened one eye, leaning into Mark's embrace, she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against her back.


End file.
